While You were Sleeping
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: “There’s been… an accident.” “An Accident…” Inuyasha repeated. “Yes. On the way home from school… Kagome was… hit by a drunk driver."


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**__**

While You Were Sleeping

"Where the fuck are you wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he came through her window to find the room empty. Her bag was strewn across the floor, books and papers across her desk, and clothes on the bed, not having yet packed for her return to his time. Her scent told him she hadn't been home sense this morning. What the hell was she up to? She was supposed to be ready an hour ago, but she wasn't even packed yet.

With a loud bang he flung open her bedroom door and stormed down stairs. He could hear someone on the bottom floor, but they didn't seem to be doing anything but sitting. The scent reached his nose and he realized the only person home was Kagome's grandfather. He muttered a few choice words. The old man and himself had never really seen eye to eye. It helped, however, that the geezer had about as much power as Miroku had restraint.

He rounded the corner to find the elderly priest sitting solemnly at the table. His head was lowered and he was clenching a handkerchief that smelled strongly of salt. The man looked even more aged then usual, but perhaps that was due to the low light in the room.

"Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded. The man jumped and looked up as if the demon had crept up on him, despite the noise he had made coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you. I didn't hear you coming."

"_You've_ been waiting for me?" The demon asked now curious about why the man could be waiting for him, in the dark, and so distracted he didn't hear him coming.

"Yes. There's been… an accident." The man was suddenly looking older then Inuyasha could ever remember him looking.

"An Accident…" Inuyasha repeated a frown tugging at his lips.

"Yes. On the way home from school… Kagome was… hit by a drunk driver. She's in the hospital now. They're not sure…" The old man was cut off by a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. Inuyasha stared at the man before him in shock. Something in his chest tightened painfully, like some unseen hand had closed over his heart. The man slowly rose from his chair and started for the door now that his message had been delivered.

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha insisted. The priest only nodded.

***************************************************

Mr. Higurashi and Inuyasha arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. Inuyasha had downed and pair of jeans, a red shirt, cross-trainers, and a black bandana; but still had Tetsusaiga at his hip. Immediately Kagome's mother rushed up and embraced her father. Also sitting around the room was Kagome's brother Souta, three black haired girls all wearing uniforms like Kagome's, and a sandy haired boy that was consoling the girls. All of them were teary eyed and restless. 

"Is there any news." The priest asked. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head sadly.

"No, not yet." She muttered softly. To Inuyasha's great surprise he next found the woman embracing him, her tears gently soaking his shirt. Tentatively he hugged her back. "Thank you for coming Inuyasha. Kagome would…will be happy about that." The demon nodded and gently helped the distressed woman back to her seat, taking the seat at her side. He'd never told anyone, but the woman had become something of a second mother to him. Always kind and smiling, and more then happy to take care of him. She was so much like Kagome, or was it the other way around? Souta crawled out of his chair, opposite his mother, and into his hero's lap. Inuyasha made no objection.

"Inu-nii-chan? Kagome is going to be alright, isn't she?" He asked as he made himself as small as possible.

"Yeah… yeah, she will. Kagome is strong, she'll be fine." Inuyasha reassured him with a pat on the head. In all truth, Inuyasha wasn't sure. He hoped with all his heart that she was all right. What made the whole thing worse was the fact that she was hurt and he couldn't get to her. But she was with the healers now, and he would only be in the way, just like when Kaede worked. So he sat and waited.

Over the next two hours Inuyasha learned that the other four people in the room were Hojo, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri, friends from Kagome's school. He found he didn't like Hojo very much. The boy was weak, crying like Kagome was already dead and buried. Didn't he know men had to be strong? If he blubbered like that every time someone got hurt he'd be water logged. Souta dropped off to sleep at one point. Inuyasha left him in the chair as he began to pace. He walked up and down the same small stretch of floor so much that the stuff Kagome called carpet started to fade.

Kagome. What would he do if she didn't make it? Well, first he'd hunt down the bastard that did this to her and slowly rip him into so many pieces, no one would ever put him back together again. Of course he was considering doing that anyway. Then what would he tell the others? How could he? Shippou alone would be devastated. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. 'Kagome is strong, she'll be fine'. He repeated the words he had spoken to her brother again in his head. 'She has to be.'

A man clad in a long white coat and holding a clipboard approached them. Inuyasha knew this must be the healer, because everyone was instantly on their feet.

"How is she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her voice trying to mask the fear from her son.

"She's stable and in ICU now." The man answered, "We didn't find any major damage to any of her vital organs, which is good. It's lucky it was only a glancing blow. She does, however, have a lot of superficial injuries, including a concussion and a lot of blood loss. You are welcome to go see her, but only family for the time being." Inuyasha frowned. That meant he still had to wait. He was about to begin pacing again when Mrs. Higurashi caught his arm and began to lead him after the doctor.

"No Inuyasha, you're family as far as I'm concerned. Kagome will be happy to have you there." The demon smiled in spite of himself.

"Inuyasha? Is that your name?" The doctor asked curiously as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied wearily. The man gave him a warm smile.

"We were wondering why she kept muttering such a strange word. You must be very special to her." Inuyasha blushed and Souta and Mrs. Higurashi beamed. They followed the doctor to a small private ward. Inside Kagome was laying in a crisp bed covered in thin crisp sheets. She was dressed in a hospital gown and had a number of tubes and whatnot sticking out of her. Her eyes were closed as if in sleep. Inuyasha felt a little sick. Is this how he looked when she found him hanging from that damned tree, without all the tubes that is?

The doctor left them at the door and hurried off to see about some other patient. Mrs. Higurashi walked around the bed, still dragging Inuyasha with her, the old man went to the opposite side, and Souta took a place at the end of the bed.

"Kagome?" Her mother asked tentatively. No response. The knot in Inuyasha's stomach tightened. More to reassure himself then anything else, he stretched out his senses and focused on her. He could hear her heart beating and the blood moving in her veins. It was slower and fainter then he would have liked, but not bad. She smelled a little medical and the scent of blood clung and something metallic to her, but he couldn't pick up any aroma of death. He scanned her features to find them a little pale and scattered with cuts and bruises, but not enough to worry about. Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Closing his eyes he felt for her aura. The miko power flared and flashed in unstable bursts. It twisted and knotted in on itself in a restless, searching manner. Carefully he let his aura touch her's, not wanting to upset it any more or to be attacked out of panic. Instead her aura calmed to the touch. Satisfied that he had been recognized and accepted, he let his aura gently wrap around her's, soothing, calming, and stabilizing it. He opened his eye again to find her more relaxed and the three family members looking between the two. Inuyasha gave Mrs. Higurashi a reassuring nod.

After several more hours of waiting Kagome's friends were allowed in. Inuyasha grudgingly back off and watched from the side of the room as Hojo took his spot. His teeth clenched however, when the weak human boy took her hand in his and began to stroke it with his thumb. Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on his shoulder when he started to growl.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome mutter weakly trying to get her hand away from Hojo's, he felt her aura flicker searchingly again. Without a word he walked back to the bed, waved Hojo aside, and replaced the boy's hand with his own.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm here." He muttered softly as he let his aura meld with her's more completely. She visibly relaxed. The four modern teenagers stood back slightly and watched.

"You… must be… that guy." The one called Yuka said.

"What guy?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Kagome is always talking about a guy she likes. She says he's a rude, arrogant, violent, jerk, but he can be really sweet when he wants to be."

"Feh…" Inuyasha relied, but couldn't keep the slight smile from his face.

The time passed slowly as they waited for Kagome to wake. Doctors and nurses filtered in and out and one by Kagome's friends left. Tons of other's that must have gone to Kagome's school fleetingly came and left, many bringing flowers, cards, plushies, and more paper cranes then Inuyasha could count. The sun slowly sank beyond the skyline and the sapphire sky turned to star studded navy. 

Souta had fallen asleep across the foot of the bed. Mr. Higurashi was dozing off and on in one of the chairs. Mrs. Higurashi sat in a chair keeping a slowly more drowsy eye on her daughter. Inuyasha was the only one who seemed fully awake. He knelt next to the bed with his arms folded on the edge, his hand still covering her's, and his head resting on his arms. Kagome herself slipped in and out of sleep without a word. Inuyasha even let her rub his ear without complaint.

A nurse came in and checked some things on the many buzzing and beeping machines. Then she added another bag of clear liquid to the IV stand. After several minutes she turned to them with a warm but tired smile.

"She's doing well. I'd expect she'd be ready to go home sometime tomorrow at best. I'd also like to tell you that some of the medications we are giving her will be lowering her inhibitions, so she may say some things that, under normal circumstances, she would be too afraid or embarrassed to say. Finally it is hospital policy to only allow one over night visitor, so those of you who will not be staying will need to leave soon." She bowed to them and stepped out of the ward. Mrs. Higurashi looked around at he sleeping father and son, and the fully awake demon, seemingly trying to decide who should stay.

"Go home and rest." Inuyasha said firmly, "I can go a week without sleep, easy."

"I am the only one who can drive these two home aren't I." She said sleepily, "Besides, you are the one she seems to want." A soft smile crossed her face, "You must take such good care of my little girl. We'll see you in the morning. Good night, Inuyasha." She stood and gave his hair a ruffle and his ear a tweak. Carefully she gathered her son into her arms and prodded her father awake. The nurse returned shortly after they left and brought him a pillow and blanket. He simply nodded his thanks even though he had no intentions of sleep.

The hours passed slowly for the watchful demon. Nurses and doctors came less frequently and stayed less time. It wasn't until well past midnight that Kagome finally woke completely.

"Inuyasha?" she muttered as he blinked to clear her vision.

"Hey Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

"I was told it was a car." She chuckled lightly.

"It's just an expression, silly puppy." His eyebrows shot up at the name. "Where is everyone else?"

"They want home. This place only allows one night visitor and your mother needed to take care of Souta and the jijii."

"Oh, ok." She yawned. "How long have I been out?" 

"Since after school I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh." She closed her eyes again and he thought she was going back to sleep. After a few minutes of restless shifting though she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Have I ever told you I think you're really sexy?" She asked calmly and without a hint of a blush. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and his face suddenly seemed to be on fire.

"N-n-n-no." He stuttered.

"Well you are; a lot hotter then Kouga, Miroku, or Hojo. Even when you're being a selfish, arrogant, violent, jealous, jerk, you're sexy." Inuyasha really didn't have an answer for this. "Now if only it weren't for Kikyo." Kagome continued in her calm, what-nice-weather-we're-having voice.

"W-w-what about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked nervously, not really sure what else to say. Normally if that name even passed her lips he was in for a screaming match or a lot of tears and one sit at the very least.

"Oh, you know. Her trying to kill me, dragging you to hell, and the whole love thing. She's a bitch, I wish she'd crawl back under the rock she came from." For the first time she sounded a little sad. Inuyasha blinked, got up, and sat on the edge of the bed. Then it struck him. The nurse said she might say things she would normally be too afraid or embarrassed to say other wise. So did this mean this is what she really thought?

"And if Kikyo were gone?" He asked tentatively, not really sure what she might say.

"Maybe you could be with me." She relied simply, "But then why would you want some weak, stupid little girl like me when you can have a beautiful powerful woman like her?" Inuyasha's heart sank. He just threw out insults at random, never expecting her to take them to heart.

"I wouldn't change a thing about you Kagome. Not ever."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok. I think I'll go back to sleep now." She reached up and began rubbing his ear through the bandana. He gave her a smile and got back into his original position to give her easier access. Inuyasha watched as her eye drifted closed. "Your ears are cute too." She muttered sleepily.

The next morning found them in the same position. Inuyasha watching her sleep with his arms folded on the edge of the bed and Kagome's hand resting over his ear. Kagome's family arrived early and Kagome woke some time about midmorning. Neither of the teenagers made any mention of their late night conversation. Sense it was Saturday, and school let out a noon, Kagome's friends came by for another visit. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri seemed to have a terrible case of the giggles and Hojo was being stand offish, which suited Inuyasha just fine. Late in the afternoon the doctors release Kagome to go home, with instructions to get plenty of rest. Inuyasha returned to his time to let everyone know what was going on. When he returned he brought well wishes and a vile of blue liquid from Kaede. Kagome decided it was probably unwise to take in with her other medications.

"Oi, Kagome" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against her wall and prepared to wait out the night with her.

"Humm?" she replied as she made herself comfortable.

"About what you said last night?"

"What I said last night?" She repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember talking to me in that horse-pit-tail?"

"Hospital." Kagome corrected, "I remember waking up and seeing you, but I don't remember saying anything. What did I say?" The only response was Inuyasha's low chuckling, and that didn't ease Kagome's mind. "What?! What did I say!?"

"Weeelllllll…." He drawled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome countered with her you-are-about-to-be-sat voice. He only chuckled harder. "Tell me!"

"Ok, but you said it so you can't sit me." He was still laughing.

"Fine." Kagome muttered.

"Well you told me you thought I was _sexy_." He stressed the word and watched Kagome's face first blanch then blush. "Then you said Kikyo was a bitch and you wished she would crawl back under a rock."

"Oh Gods…" Kagome muttered, now a bright shade of red.

"_And_"

"There's more!?"

"If Kikyo would go away you wanted to be with me." he finished, though the amusement had left his voice. Kagome was too busy trying to hide under her blankets to notice. For a long moment neither of them said anything.

"You must think I'm terrible." Kagome muttered from her hiding place under her blankets.

"If jealousy is your greatest sin, Kagome, then you have a lot of catching up to do." He muttered in reply. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true?"

"I…umm… well… yeah." She said so softly that he had to strain to hear. "But you love Kikyo so it isn't important." She added quickly. Inuyasha sat quietly for a long while.

"Maybe I did love Kikyo," He started, ignoring how Kagome's hiding place stiffed at the name. "Maybe I was just lonely, I don't know. I do know, however, that she was the first… well anything that didn't treat me like I was scum. She was my first friend and I was using her to get the jewel. That day, when I told her I'd become human for her and we could live together as normal people, I was going to become a full demon. Even then I had too many enemies to ever become human and live, much less have a family. I never told Kikyo this, even after she came back, because I thought it gave her some peace of mind to think I would be human for her. It's my fault. If she hadn't been bringing me the jewel that day none of this would have happened. The only thing I have left to do for her is to give her peace, even if it means going to hell with her. I owe her that much. But if the chance ever percents itself, I would… I would like to be with you, Kagome. But until Naraku is dead and Kikyo is at peace, I can't. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. It wouldn't be fair to make you my mate and give you pups only to leave you." 

The whole time Inuyasha spoke he seemed to find a spot on the floor incredibly interesting. Kagome had slipped her head back out from under the covers to look at him. Gingerly she crawled from the bed and walked over to sit next to him. He turned his head just enough to catcher her eyes. His golden eyes, which seemed to always glow with their own light in the darkness, stared at her with a look she couldn't quiet put her finger on. She gave him a small smile then leaned in a kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I understand." He returned her smile and gently scooped her up into his arms.

"Good. Now you need to get some rest. The sooner you get better the sooner you can find those shards and I can be a full demon." He replied, but there was no bite in his word as he placed her back into bed and covered her up.

"Yes, sir, Great Inuyasha, sir."


End file.
